Frodo's Cooking Skills
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Frodo puts his cooking skills to the test.
1. Frodo's Cooking Skills: Breakfast

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does.

*.*.*

This fanfic is inspired by my cooking breakfast. Frodo's a great inspiration for this fanfic. Happy cooking! :)

*.*.*

Frodo Baggins observed all the ingredients he had on the kitchen counter. Bilbo Baggins, Frodo's uncle, left him Bag End when Frodo had come of age. Now an adult, Frodo wondered what he should make for Samwise Gamgee, his gardener, who waltzed into the kitchen after him.

"Good mornin' Mr. Frodo," Sam said, pleased to see him. "Gonna make dinner? Or breakfast?"

Frodo smirked. "It's morning, Sam. I thought I would make you some eggs."

"You know how to cook?" Sam asked, puzzled.

Frodo smirked, patting Sam on the back. "I'll get around to cooking breakfast, Sam."

Frodo stepped to it, preparing his meal. Eggs and sausage sounded good, but whatever Sam wanted to make, Frodo would make it for him. Well, it seemed they were cooking together, making their own eggs, sausage, and bacon. Only Frodo chose to brown his scrambled eggs and sausage links a little darker, just to get that crisp aftertaste.

At least the food was edible, of which he was grateful.

"So, what are you going to do after breakfast?" Frodo chirped, smiling at him.

"Oh, you know. Working on the garden," Sam shrugged.

Frodo smirked with satisfaction. "I hope you do a fine job. I'll take care of the dishes. You go work, Sam."

"Oh, I will, Mr. Frodo. Have a nice day," Sam said, finishing his meal and heading outside.

"Right," Frodo said, grateful to have a good morning meal.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. Frodo's Cooking Skills: Second Breakfast

Here is Frodo's second breakfast. Enjoy! :)

*.*.*

Frodo was hungry. He sat down at the dining room table, listening to the sounds of songbirds chirping outside Bag End's kitchen window. He grabbed a cinnamon roll, which he just finished frosted for himself, poured a glass of orange juice, a cup of milk, and ate his second breakfast down. The way he gorged on the cinnamon roll was so precise, he thought for a minute that he wasn't going to finish it.

He baked the cinnamon rolls the old-fashioned way, for the Shire did many things the old-fashioned way. Most hobbits were against technology, and so resorted to the old-fashioned way of doing things. Frodo had a knack for the old-fashioned way, and yet, part of himself couldn't help but wonder if there was more to life than just doing things the old-fashioned way.

Some small assurance that he could bake cinnamon rolls in a better, faster way. Even that would settle his mind a little bit.

He looked out the kitchen window, downing the rest of his orange juice, his milk, and his cinnamon roll, before getting up and entering the kitchen. He finished washing the dishes and washing his hands, before drying them off with a clean towel. He then retired to his study, where he would be inside for most of the morning, before luncheon called him back to the kitchen to make and prepare more food for his next meal.


	3. Frodo's Cooking Skills: Luncheon

Here's Frodo's luncheon. Enjoy! :)

*.*.*

Frodo grabbed all his ingredients for his chili: the celery, kidney beans, tomatoes, and ground beef. He was ready to cook! He looked up; hearing Sam enter Bag End with a gardener's tool. He'd clearly been working in the garden this morning.

"How goes it, Sam?" Frodo asked with a smile, digging into his ingredients.

Sam sniffed the air. "You makin' chili?"

"Yes. Want some?" Frodo asked, cutting up the celery sticks with a knife.

"Oh! Well, sure, after you're done makin' it," Sam said with a smile.

"Good. I think there'll be enough. When you're done gardening, grab a bowl," Frodo said.

"I won't be stayin' long. It is nice to see you cookin' again," Sam admitted.

"I've been meaning to cook some food," Frodo said.

"Ah! A girl in your life," Sam asked, pleased.

Frodo chuckled. "When I find her, I'll make her the best food. Hopefully, she'll love my cooking."

"I hope so, too," Sam said, watching Frodo cook.

They waited until the chili finished cooking and simmering, before trying out the food. The chili tasted good, but needed some salt. Good thing, Frodo and Sam added in as much salt as they needed, before the chili was set right. Sam smiled, admitting to him, "I've got to head back out. Not bad!"

"Thank you," Frodo said, eating his chili with butter-topped bread. Well, back to cooking, wherever it may come.


	4. Frodo's Cooking Skills: Afternoon Tea

Here's Frodo's afternoon tea and a new visitor comes to greet him. Enjoy! :)

*.*.*

Frodo finished cooking his shortbread biscuits. The smell drove him crazy! At least the biscuits were good with afternoon tea. He set the biscuits on the stove, after they came out of the oven. In haste, Frodo went to work putting the biscuits on a large plate.

He smiled, loving the cooked biscuit smell. The round biscuits were so perfect! Now, he just needed a guest to eat biscuits and drink tea with.

The doorbell rang. Frodo turned off the oven, before heading to the front door. To his surprise, he caught a female, a human turning into a hobbit. She was so beautiful with her brunette hair curled up. He smelled her hair, wondering if she was his. It certainly seemed like they met before, but where did they meet up last time she was here, with him?

"Why don't you come in? Are you all right?" Frodo asked the girl… eh woman.

"I'm fine! I'm Amethyst. You're Frodo Baggins!" Amethyst responded, feeling a little faint.

Frodo chuckled. "Come on. I'll take you to the dining room. Do you want biscuits and afternoon tea? The biscuits just came out of the oven."

"Sure," Amethyst said, grateful when Frodo set her down at a chair, by the dining room table.

"Here. Still hot," Frodo said, passing to Amethyst some strawberry tea and some biscuits on a plate, hot and fresh out of the oven. Frodo sat down across from her, as Amethyst ate her biscuits, loving his cooking already. Frodo chuckled, grateful she ate his food and loved it. "So, where you hail from? Where's your home?"

"I'm from the future. Is that all right?" Amethyst asked.

Frodo shook his head, "It's all right. You interest me. Are you staying for dinner and supper? Dessert?"

"Sure," Amethyst said, eating more biscuits and sipping her tea down. "Do you live here?"

Frodo nodded, shrugging his shoulders. "Yes. It's not that bad, but I wouldn't mind the company." He admitted, "You look beautiful. Why don't we marry? I feel as if we've met before."

"We've only just met," Amethyst said, worriedly. "How could you know then?"

Frodo shrugged. "I just… know. So, are you staying for dinner?"

Amethyst nodded. "These are really good."

Frodo smiled. "Thank you."

"I love them," Amethyst said, between bites.

"Good," Frodo said, hoping to make Amethyst the best dinner and supper she ever had, along with dessert.


	5. Frodo's Cooking Skills: Elevensies

Okay. So, here's Frodo and Amethyst's elevensies. I nearly forgot about elevensies! Oh no! :o Enjoy! :)

*.*.*

Frodo was grateful Amethyst stayed the night. He wanted to impress her with breakfast, which he did after she got out of bed and got dressed. Breakfast was good, but now, long after the dishes were put away, another hobbit meal came to pass.

He sighed, checking the time. It was eleven o' clock. Elevensies. How could Pippin Took, Frodo's cousin, ever forget that? Frodo chuckled, knowing this was right, in his own way.

Frodo smiled when Amethyst returned to the kitchen. The bologna sandwich he made for her and him was divine. That was his elevensies for today, complete with cheese, lettuce, mustard, mayonnaise, and whole wheat bread. He cut up the sandwich, passing half a sandwich to Amethyst.

"For you. See how that tastes?" Frodo asked, eating his sandwich down with glasses of milk for each of them.

"Mmm. That's good! You make good food," Amethyst said.

"So, about marriage…"

"Yes. I will marry you," Amethyst said, delighting Frodo.

"You will? Oh, thank you!" Frodo kissed her intensely on the lips. He smiled, helping Amethyst wipe the crumbs off her lips with a napkin. "So, what shall we have for dinner and supper? Hmm. Let me surprise you."

"Really?" Amethyst asked with a smile.

Frodo nodded, happily. "Really. Would you like another sandwich?"

"No. I think half a sandwich is fine… maybe," Amethyst said, her stomach growling.

Frodo chuckled. "Me too." He set to work making their next sandwich for each of them, for elevensies.


	6. Frodo's Cooking Skills: Dinner

Sorry for the delay. I had the flu for the past couple of days. Thankfully, I'm over the flu and am now able to write again. :)

Here's Frodo and Amethyst's dinner. Enjoy! :)

*.*.*

Frodo finished seasoning the potatoes for his famous shepherd's pie. He didn't mind making his famous shepherd's pie for his guests, but this was a special night. He made it extra special by adding the thyme leaves to the mixture. He smiled, grateful to have his very special guest, Amethyst, over for dinner for the third night. He wanted to impress her. So, this was the best way to do it.

He hoped she liked shepherd's pie, since he always made it for himself. Now, with his guest here, he wanted to impress her even more. He just hoped she could join in and help him cook it. Oh good! She came into the kitchen to help!

"You can start kneading the meat," Frodo said, helping Amethyst fold the meat in the bowl with a spatula. "Here. Let me help you."

"Thank you. I've always wanted to get better with my cooking," Amethyst admitted.

Frodo grinned, happy she said that, "Well, now I can help." He smiled. "We are going to be husband and wife. This is a nice gesture."

"You are very helpful. Very gentlemanly," Amethyst admitted.

"Anything to help my darling wife… well, soon-to-be-wife," Frodo kissed her on the cheek, and then on the temple. He loved the way her hair smelled. "Did you take a bath? Your hair smells nice."

"Thank you," Amethyst said, grateful. "So, when's dinner?"

Frodo chuckled. "One thing at a time, my pet."

Amethyst grinned sheepishly. She wasn't used to Frodo calling her these pet names. Was he doing it on purpose? To impress her? Well, either way, she just hoped Frodo knew what he was doing. At least, that's what she hoped for.

.

Frodo's famous shepherd's pie turned out lovely. Amethyst ate as much as she could before she got full. Frodo was impressed, glad, she finished her meal, enjoying his cooking immensely. Oh, he wanted to impress her even more now. Maybe he could try making something new for tomorrow's supper, wherever it would come.


	7. Frodo's Cooking Skills: Supper

Here's Frodo and Amethyst's supper. Enjoy! :)

*.*.*

Frodo and Amethyst made their rounds in Bywater in preparation for the wedding. They had the cake all bought and paid for, Amethyst got to pick out a pretty red silk dress that Frodo liked her wearing, and they had the invitations sent out to their guests. It wasn't a big wedding: just a few friends and close family. That was how Frodo wanted: a simple, private wedding, just for them.

It was afterwards that Frodo and Amethyst went on their honeymoon, up at Bag End. They made macaroni and cheese for supper. He was grateful, for Amethyst provided him with helping him make the cheese from scratch.

When the macaroni and cheese came out of the oven, Frodo smelled it, tasted it, and loved the golden-brown color on top. They even cooked green peas and orange carrots for their supper. When the meal was ready, Frodo helped Amethyst set the dishes, glasses, and utensils on the dining room table. They dug into their meal soon afterwards, enjoying their chocolate milk immensely.

"Is it good?" Frodo asked, hoping to impress her.

Amethyst smiled, loving his cooking, "Your cooking is scrumptious! It's delicious, Frodo." She touched his hand, upon which he clasped it, holding on and not letting go.

"Mm." Frodo smiled back. "We should make something else for supper tomorrow night, along with some dessert. How does a cherry pie sound?"

Amethyst smiled. "Sounds delicious."

Frodo nodded. "Good. Then we can get to making it tomorrow."

"I'd like that. Thank you, Frodo," Amethyst said, kissing Frodo on the lips. Frodo looked at her for a second. From her embarrassment, Frodo kissed her again on the lips, more intensely this time. Their supper was nearly forgotten, but they remembered it shortly afterwards, grateful that they were husband and wife.


	8. Frodo's Cooking Skills: Dessert

This chapter is rated M for brief sensuality.

Here's Frodo and Amethyst's dessert. Enjoy! :)

*.*.*

Frodo finished making the cherry pie. Thanks to Amethyst's help, they were able to fill in the pie with cherry filling. Frodo loved how the red cherries and their juices added to the pie. He smiled, grateful the pie turned out well, nice and golden-brown. He set the pie on a potholder, waiting for it to cool, before handing to his wife a slice of the pie. He added white, fluffy, creamy whipped topping to the dessert as well, leaving the rest of the pie alone, while adding whipped topping to his and Amethyst's slices of pie.

As they ate their slices of cherry pie, Frodo kept eyeing Amethyst. The way her lips touched the silver fork, the way her mouth enjoyed the pie. Frodo kept staring at her hungrily, wanting her. In one swift move, he dived for her, kissing her intensely on the lips.

It was right then that he moved his hands up and down her back, shoulders, and waist. He couldn't help it. He couldn't stop kissing her. He wanted her more and more. Swiftly, he kissed her on the side of her neck, feeling her skin touch his lips while he kissed her. Amethyst sighed, wanting more of Frodo's kisses, which he provided graciously.

In an instant, Frodo picked her up, carrying Amethyst into their bedroom, where he set her down on the bed and started making out with her. Eventually, they remembered the cherry pie, allowing them to return to the dining room to finish their meal. However, Frodo couldn't stop looking at his wife, staring at her, and wanting her all the more.


	9. Sunset

This is the last chapter for this story. :( :)

*.*.*

Frodo sat with Amethyst in the parlor. He passed to her a cup of herbal tea, raspberry herbal tea. The way the mixture was nice and hot, refined with thyme leaves, made the tea taste better. Amethyst loved her husband for it, and him as well. And Frodo knew it.

"Frodo, do you think our lives are complete?" Amethyst asked, curiously.

Frodo smiled at her, kissing her on the lips, "My life is already complete. Now that you're here, we can begin life anew."

Amethyst smiled. Frodo loved her dimples. They framed her facial features well. Frodo looked out the window, staring at the sunset, and wondering what moment could be more perfect than this one. "Well, I do know one thing: I'm glad to have met you," Frodo said, facing her again.

"Me too, Frodo," Amethyst sighed, "Me too."

The End.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :) And thank you to those who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this fanfic to the end: Elvish Hobbit, megSUPERFAN, and my guest reviewer, Dream Plane. I'll see everyone in the next fanfic. Bye! :)

~Aria Breuer


End file.
